elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Espio Zaib
Created By JMTyranny Espio Zaib Pilot of the Tequilla Starise, an aspiring chef with Esper Engineering abilities. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION General Physical Condition Lunar Eldori DARKVISION Lunar Eldori are able to see out to 120ft in pitch blackness. DRAWING FROM THE WHEEL Lunar Eldori have the ability to commune with the essence of the universe to fortify an ability they possess for a few minutes. NATURAL ESPER The Eldori circulatory system carries trace amounts of sorium that allow all Eldori to manifest low-level esper effects. Aegis Sorium energy in Espio's bloodstream can generate a TK shield that surrounds his body for about a minute. Special abilities Sorium Engineer Espio had a soirum core implanted into his body at a young age; this allows him to channel energy into technological feats through his rig, which acts as the focus of Espio's esper powers. SORIUM FORGING Forging is the parascientific discipline where engineers leverage their rigs to focus sorium energy to bring about various effects. Engineer Techniques Espio knows how to manifest the Amplify Ability, Deflect Elements, Electric Surge, Barrier, Mend, Impedance, Sensory Jammer and Spiral Defender forging techniques. Apparel & Accessories Explorer’s Pack Includes a backpack, flashlight, 6 flares, heated blanket, inflatable bed, mesh coat, 10 days of rations, thermos, and 50 feet of microfilament wire. Specialized Equipment Tequilla Starise The Tequilla Starise is a Tenuhand class starship that once belonged to famous Eldori explorer Poemo Zaib. He operated it under a different name. The ship was passed on to his nephew Espio when he died. Light Pistol Espio carries a light pistol in a hip holster; it is small enough to be easily concealed and light enough that he can wield it in one hand. Energy Staff Espio's staff houses a solarium cell that releases additional kenetic energy when the staff strikes a target. Light Trooper Armor Espio's Expedition suit is a recovered suit of trooper he scavanged from a derlict ship Macinist's Rig Espio's rig is distributed across his body in the form of various implants. conduits run down Espio's limbs that terminate in energy projectors. Additionally, multi-tool actuators were installed at his wrists. Laser Beam Emission Espio's rig is able to project concentrated light in the for of destructive laser blasts. Sensory BoostEspio's rig can also produce a nanobot mist that attaches to select individuals and improve their awareness of their surroundings for a short duration. SORIUM CORE The power source for Espio's rig was installed next to his heart and helps regulate his natural soruim flow. MICRODRONES Espio's rig has a set of coin-sized, spherical drones that he can control directly. Zaib named his drones Bobby, Alex, Jose, Simon, Zee, and Morimoto. Espio's drones can multitask with him and perform technique effects at a distance. Crafted from the Sorium in his rig, they take on a variety of colors or textures. They are hard to hit and destroy but are easily replaceable if such a situation arises. Espio wears a harness that supports docking ports for his microdrones. Coordinated Attack Espio's drones occasionally act to defend Zaib; they possess small laser blasters they use to attack threats. ELECTROMAGNETIC PULSE By concentrating energy with his rig Espio is able to emit an electromagnetic pulse that can disrupt electronic systems within a 30 ft radius. FIRE BLOSSOM Espio's Rig is able to manifest energy as fire spouts that spray 30ft arcs of flame at their targets. MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Personal history Espio inherited his ship from his famous explorer uncle Poemo Zaib. Espio was part of the ship’s crew on a few of his uncle’s adventures. Espio would drop with the away teams on cleared planets, where he would learn to identify edible plants and animals. Many of the ships components had been removed to pay Poemo’s crew by the time Espio got the ship. With what was left, Espio converted the ship into a mobile restaurant with additional passenger and cargo capabilities. Employment Espio has converted his ship into a mobile restaurant; he also uses the ship to scout for the ingredients he uses to operate the restaurant. It is a horribly inefficient way to run a restaurant business and often has to take extreme measures to cover his overhead. Failures & Embarrassment Zaib has been abandoned by his crew and is currently seeking a new crew so he can explore the Arc for new culinary wonders. Intellectual Characteristics ; Known languages : Zaib speaks common; Nesive, the Eldori native language; and ALOMU the language of robots, computers and other AIs. Pilot Espio can operate atmospheric and space craft. Morality & Philosophy Personality Esp's defining characteristic is his openness; he is the embodiment of "go with the flow" Motives Freedom- Zaib lives to explore and discover he manifests this pursuit into his Flying and into cooking, collecting exotic ingredients and formulating new recipes. Espio has converted his freighter to house a professional kitchen and a significant portion of the cargo working as his pantry. Absent-minded Zaib frequently forgets what is going on around him to seek out food to collect into his pantry. ESPIO ZAIB'S ESPER GENISIS STATS Level 2 Lunar Eldori Engineer Armor Class 14 Hit Points 20 (1d8) Speed 30ft Abilities Strength 11 Dexterity 14 Constitution 15 Intelligence 15 Wisdom 16 Charisma 12 Ability Saves Wisdom and Intelligence Proficency Bonus 2 Proficencies Skills Astrophysics, Insight, Mechanics, and Xenobiology Weapons Simple and Martial Armor Light, Medium, and Heavy Tools Cooking, Planetary vehicles, and Space Vehicles Languages Common, Nesive, and ALOMU Features Racial Features Darkvision 120ft, Esper Initiate, Draw from the Wheel Pilot Background Trait Knowing the Craft Class Features FORGING 1st level slots 3 Prime Talents Aegis, Amplify Ability, Deflect Elements, and Electic Surge 1st Level Esper Techniques Laser Blast, Sensory Boost, Barrier, Mend, Impedance, Sensory Jammer, and Spiral Defender MECHANIST'S RIG Call Rig, MicroDrones, Coordinated Attack, Electromagnetic Pulse, Fire Blossom Equipment Weapons Light Pistol (1d6 piercing Damage, Range 50/150) Energy Staff (1d6 bludgeoning damage) Armor Light Trooper Armor (Base AC 12, Stealth Disadvantaged) Gear Explorer's Kit (a backpack, flashlight, 6 flares, heated blanket, inflatable bed, mesh coat, 10 days of rations, thermos, and 50 feet of microfilament wire) Category:S20